Jily's Spring Wedding
by SwordGold
Summary: The title really says it all. Includes your typical pre-wedding angst and everything Jily. Rated M for later chapters
1. She didn't come

Hello!

I haven't done any writing for a while so I suddenly decided to post this. Ta-da! It's not perfect and I did try to base it as accurately as possible off cannon so let me know what you guys think

Disclaimer: I do not own Jily or any of the other characters from the HP world - they all belong to J.K Rowling

Enjoy!

\- SwordGold

* * *

 **The Big Day**

 _8:00 a.m. – four hours before the ceremony_

Lily Evans was anxious as she paced the corridor of the small two-storey house, crisp in the lace of her white wedding dress. Of course she hadn't really expected Severus to come, considering everything that they had been through over the passed two years, but her own sister?

She felt sadness well up in her throat, along with the much-needed urge to cry but refrained because it would ruin her makeup.

She still remembered what her sister had said at her own wedding.

" _You're the one who left Lily – we both chose our paths."_

Even now it cut through the witch like a knife to the heart.

Lily sighed. She supposed that she shouldn't really be surprised. Besides, Tuney couldn't really stand her fiancé, or how Vernon liked to call him 'that crazy Potter boy'. To be fair, Lily couldn't really stand her sister's husband either: Vernon Dursley; a mammoth of a muggle with his walrus like moustache and pudgy face that blotched an awful purplish red whenever he got angry. The last time that she and James had tried to visit them at their house in Little Whinging, Vernon had threatened that he would run the wizard over with his new company car if he ever dared step foot near the place again. Just thinking about it brought a smile to Lily's face.

 _James Potter_.

If somebody had told Lily in fifth year that she would be marrying the man that she had much previously loathed, she wouldn't have believed a word of it.

Yet here she was, getting ready to wed the person who she had thrown countless insults at in the past.

 _Fate was funny that way_ , she mused to herself.


	2. Pre-wedding quarrels

I am on Jily overload a.t.m! I thought that I'd add my own character into this one because I didn't want Tonks to be the only flower girl in the bridal party. Judge me if you must but I actually had fun with this.

Disclaimer: Jily is not mine. I love and idolise it but it is 100% J.K's

\- SwordGold

P.S: Reviews are like Butterbeer

 **Bows and Duck faces**

 _9:00 a.m. – three hours until the ceremony_

"Lily! _Lily_!" an ecstatic eight-year-old Bethany came bolting down the corridor at full speed before leaping into the woman's arms.

"Bethany! The _dress_!" her mother came sprinting after the little girl frantically, only to find that she was too late.

Lily laughed at her friend's exasperated expression.

"It's okay Bec, I don't mind," the eighteen-year-old bride to be replied, before eventually putting the girl down and straightening out her wedding dress.

"Yeah Mum," Bethany chimed, "Lily looks so pretty that not even a severing charm on her dress could change that!"

"I see that James has been teaching you under-aged magic again," Lily said with the slightest quirk of a disapproving smile.

"He even let me use his wand!" the young witch giggled, "I may or may not have sliced open the couch and scared the cat but he fixed it so fast that you couldn't even notice!

"NYMPHADORA!" A voice came booming from upstairs, "I swear to Merlin if you transfigure your appearance into a duck one more time before I finish your make-up I will ground you."

" _DON'T_ CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" the high-pitched whine of the other flower girl was soon followed by a loud bang that shook the entire house.

Rebecca let out a sigh, "I better go upstairs and sort that out," she murmured, before flashing her daughter a stern glare, "And don't you dare ruin your hair again young lady, do you hear me?"

"Fine," the girl pouted unhappily as her mother hurried up the stairs. Bethany slumped back at the foot of the stairs, her hands crossed over her little chest.

"I happen to think that your hair looks beautiful," Lily commented as she knelt beside the flower girl. She did look quite pretty, with everything except for her fringe being curled with magic hanging down in loose ringlets and a waterfall braid running along either side of her head joining at the back.

"That's because you didn't see what it looked like before," the girl belated as she tucked a stray curl of dark brown hair behind her ear.

The bride raised an eyebrow, "What? Did they try to cut it?" she asked.

"Worse," Bethany said with a cringe, "Mum wanted me to wear _bows_."

That made Lily laugh.


	3. True friends

Sisters

 _10:00 a.m. – two hours before the ceremony_

"I really thought that she'd come," Lily murmured for the tenth time as she gazed out of the window.

"Who?" Marlene asked as she ran her wand expertly over her friend's hair, magically straightening out her unruly ginger locks before pinning it up into an elegant twist.

"Tuney," Lily replied with a sigh.

Marlene tried her best not to roll her eyes.

Not this again.

"She didn't even respond to the invitation Lily …"

"I know, but she's my sister, and I know I probably shouldn't of kept my hopes up but I thought that …" Lily shook her head.

"Well I think that you should count it as a blessing," Alice Longbottom, her maid of honour crooned as she came in, "I mean can you imagine if she brought that muggle oaf of a husband with her?"

She pulled a disgusted face and the witches all cringed at the thought.

"You're right," Lily agreed, "It's probably for the best."

"Besides," Marlene added, "Who needs her when you have us as your sisters? I did an amazing job with your hair by the way, if I do say so myself."

Lily gave them both a watery smile, "Thanks you guys."


	4. Worst best man ever

Greetings potterheads! I come baring gifts from afar. Jokes, it's just another update :)

\- SwordGold

P.S: Lots of love is always appreciated

 **Tongue-tied**

 _11:00 a.m. – one hour before the ceremony_

"Moony! I can't find my tie! _Where is my tie?_ " James Potter shouted as he frantically tore through his wardrobe like a complete mad man.

"For the fifth and last bloody time, Prongs – you're already wearing your tie!" Remus snapped impatiently, "And can you at least try to do something about your hair? It looks ridiculous!"

James blushed, uncharacteristically self-conscious as he ran a hand through his said ridiculously messy jet-black hair.

"Aw, don't worry about him Prongs," his best man Sirius drawled as he lazily slung an arm over the groom's shoulder, "Moony's just angsty."

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes for about the fiftieth time that morning alone, "I am _not_ angsty," he retorted, "Prongs is just stressing me out, which reminds me, Wormtail was supposed to be here half-an-hour ago, where is he?"

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe he went and found a mouse hole to crawl into?" he grunted.

"That's _mean_ , Padfoot."

"What? I'm off sniffing out new things all the time."

"But that's because you're just strange Black."

"Oi! I'll have you know that I am _perfectly_ normal …"

"Normal by my arse!" James snorted.

"Honestly," Remus shook his head, "You're _both_ idiots."

"Why thank you," Sirius said, before taking a flamboyant bow, "Now if you excuse me, I've got a speech to write."

James' eyes widened, "You mean you still haven't written it yet? Padfoot! My wedding is in _less_ than an hour!"

"I'm only joking, jeez Prongs," the Marauder replied with a disconcerting smirk.

James continued to frown, as if deep in thought.

"Oh-oh," Moony moaned, "What is it this time?"

"It's nothing," James lied, "Well, not nothing … I mean Lily was upset when Severus didn't respond to the invitation … neither did her sister."

Sirius poked his head through the door with a snort, "Since when did you care about _Snivelus_?" he drawled.

"We agreed not to call him that anymore," James reprimanded, causing his best mate to roll his eyes to the ceiling and back.

"Oh for fuck sake you sound just like Evans …"

"First off Padfoot, you cannot call Lily, Evans – only _I_ can call her that. Secondly, please do not insult my future wife in front of me."

"Merlin, you really _do_ sound as stuck up as her," Padfoot griped, "But seriously mate, can you honestly tell me that you care whether that slimy ball of grease actually attends your wedding?"

James considered this. Initially, he would have said no, he couldn't care less about the Slytherin, but regardless of how much he loathed the hook-nosed man he meant something to Lily.

"It matters to Lily," he said with a not so casual shrug.

Padfoot made a gagging sound at the back of his throat, "Can you believe this Moony?"

"I'm not going to respond to that Sirius," Remus replied rather wisely, "Besides, don't you have a speech to write?"

"Gits," Padfoot muttered as he stormed out again.

Right at that moment a very out of breath Peter Pettigrew came barging through the door "Sorry, was held up by traffic," he panted.

James frowned at the former, "Wormtail, there isn't any traffic in apparition," he corrected the man.

"Yeah, Prongs has a point," Remus agreed, "Are you feeling alright Pete?"

"M' fine," the former lied as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a shaky hand, "Just nervous 's all."

Remus frowned, "But what do you have to be nervous for?"

"Oi, Remus, let him be nervous, I mean _I'm_ dead nervous."

"But you're the groom Prongs, I don't need two nervous nut cases giving me a headache for Aprigga's sake…"

"Hear, hear!" Sirius poked his head out of the door again.

" _Sirius_ …"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going …" Black sulked.


	5. A little bit of Tonks cheek

So I had an idea of adding an interaction between Remus and Tonks, and it was simply too cute not to. You can thank me for that :)

\- SwordGold

Disclaimer: J.K owns it all.

 **Must run in the family**

 _11:59 a.m. – one minute before the ceremony_

"Mr Moony?" Nymphadora Tonks said, tugging at the wizard's blazer.

"Yes?" Remus said, crouching down so that he at the same eye-level as the pink-haired eight-year-old.

"Could you walk down the aisle with me?"

Lupin's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

"Pretty please, could you walk down the aisle with me Mr Moony?" she repeated, "I'm awfully clumsy and I'll probably fall in front of everybody."

Her lower lip trembled despite the gallant look in her eyes.

The eighteen-year-old placed his much larger hands over hers, looking at her with a gentle expression, "I'm sure you'll be fine," he said.

She shook her head, "It won't be though …"

"You okay, Dora?" Marlene asked as she got Lily's veil ready.

The girl nodded immediately, "Mr Moony promised to walk down the aisle with me," she replied with a brilliant toothy smile. Marlene, Alice and Lily all made "aw" sounds, shaking Remus out of his reverie.

Wait, he promised to do _what_ now?

The grin that the little girl flashed him was so very _Sirius_ that the young werewolf shook his head in disbelief.

It seemed that cheek really did run in the family.


	6. The ceremony

Finally! After Merlin knows how many chapters here comes the actual _wedding._ I have no regrets.

\- SwordGold

Disclaimer: J.K is the queen that owns it all. I am the lowly servant who follows the queen around.

 **Vows**

 _12:00 p.m. – the ceremony (at last)_

James had only been in a church once, in seventh year when Lily had invited him to her sister's wedding as _friends_. By then, James Potter had fully given up on the idea of Lily Evans ever falling in love with him and had reluctantly accepted trying to be friends.

She had worn a beautiful yellow dress that day which had left him speechless. Just seeing her like that made the tedious muggle ceremony worth it. Then there was the groom, who immediately took a disliking to him for Merlin knows why, and his sister who had been bad mouthing about Lily and her parents, which had absolutely infuriated him.

He remembered reaching into the pocket of his blazer for his wand only to see Lily herself march up to the porky woman and tip the contents of her glass over her face.

That ended with them getting officially kicked out of the wedding by Petunia who swore that she never wanted to see them ever again.

That was fine by James – he didn't really want to see her or her porky muggle husband again either. He walked over to the archway erected in the middle of the park, and stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Why the hell was he so nervous? He was bloody James Potter.

He had faced Lord Voldemort himself and lived to fight another day.

He blew up death eaters for breakfast.

Standing in a god damn garden could not possibly undo him that quickly … could it? And where the hell was Moony? Sirius was sneaking not so discreet subtle sips of Firewhiskey from behind his blazer and Peter was looking like he had to go pee.

He shook his head, running his hand through his messy hair as guests gathered in rows of fold out chairs that had appeared out of thin air. He could see his parents: Fleamont and Euphemia Potter at the front, chattering with various family members that he couldn't remember.

Lily's mother sat on the far right, pure wonder twinkling in her eyes as she watched everything whisk into place.

He ought to say something to her, to make sure that she was okay – being the only muggle amongst an otherwise wizarding community but before he had the chance to do so, he heard the music start and hurried into place.

First the flower girls came waltzing down the aisle, and _oh god was that Moony escorting one of them down the aisle?_ He looked ridiculously embarrassed in comparison to little Nymphadora Tonks who had a wide smile planted on her face as she clasped his considerably larger hand in hers. Sirius barked out laughing, earning him a sharp 'shut-up' sort of death glare from the werewolf.

The other flower girl, Bethany soon followed slightly disappointed that she hadn't gotten an escort too but her eyes immediately lit up when she saw James and gave him a shy wave. James decided that if he were to ever have a daughter he would want to have one like her. Then Alice and Marlene, both rather dashing in their rose coloured gowns, followed her. Marlene blew a joking kiss his way and he caught it with a smirk as Alice came over to ruffle his hair. Merlin why was it always the hair?

" _Break her heart and I will murder you_ ," she whispered in his ear before she went over to stand by her husband Frank.

That's when he saw her.

His vision immediately tunnelled in on the woman, walking towards him wrapped in petals of white lace revealing the tiniest tantalising bit of cleavage that sent his thoughts wandering to a place that they most certainly should not be wandering to at a time like this.

He was pretty sure that his jaw had hit the ground as he felt the heat rise up the back of his neck, running a nervous hand through his already messy hair, because wow she looked _amazing_.

Lily giggled, her voice sounding like little bells chiming as her lips quirked into a teasing smirk. He was definitely gawking now, memorising the way she walked towards him from the hypnotic sway of her hips to the slight blush of her cheeks behind her see through veil.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Lily Evans finally stood at the podium facing him with a brilliant smile on her face. The mid-afternoon sunlight sparkled off her emerald green eyes as she took his admittedly shaky hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze as she removed her veil.

James Potter had dreamed of this moment ever since his first-year at Hogwarts.

Frank Longbottom cleared his throat before he held up his wand.

"Today we are gathered to celebrate the much anticipated joining of James Potter and Lily Evans. Though their relationship began rather rocky and unpredictable at first they grew undeniably closer to one another, not as a result of Potter's constant pining but simply by getting to know each other, first as friends, then as lovers."

That earned a hearty laugh from many: all too aware of James' early obsession with _'the ginger one'_.

"You will never find another couple that is more devoted to their friends and comrades and I am so proud to be able to call myself one of their friends. In these dark times, it is the love of such people who shine through."

James felt tears of happiness prick his eyes.

"Do you, James Potter take Lily Jane Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said without skipping a beat.

"And do you, Lily Jane Evans take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she nodded, her smile as radiant as ever.

"Then please raise your hands."

They raised their joined hands.

Silver magic came streaming out of Frank's wand, twirling around their fingers like ivy. James felt an immediate rush of warmth – like the first time he'd picked up his wand at Ollivanders or the first time that he'd ridden his broomstick: this immense feeling of warmth and love.

From the light wrapped around their hands materialised two rings of white gold, sparkling on their fingers.

"By this bond, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Lily grabbed her husband by the blazer, and before the latter could so much as think her lips were crashing down on his. He immediately responded, his arms weaving their way around her waist as he deepened the kiss, his heart soaring through the skies like a golden snitch as the crowd cheered.

"Alright l' right that's enough, break it up you two," Sirius yelled, tugging at James' shoulder, but James completely ignored his best man.

Kissing Lily Evans (No Potter, Lily Potter) was addictive. Their tongues swirled in complete and utter unison, making him feel weak at the knees. It was only when Padfoot's yanking truly became impossible to ignore did the couple break apart for air.

"Seriously, mate, I love you guys 'n all but that was _disgusting_ ," Padfoot complained.

"What? Jealous?" Prongs teased.

"Oh please," Sirius said, "As if you _wouldn't_ want some of this!"

He grinned, gesturing to his entire body, causing Lily to snicker.

"You're high Padfoot," James replied with a hearty chuckle as Sirius slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Aye, Prongs," he said, "But the night is still young."

Padfoot took another long drag from his apparently bottomless flask of Firewhiskey.

James and Lily exchanged worried glances.

"We're going to have to drag him home after this aren't we?" Lily drawled.

James nodded, entwining his fingers with his wife, "Most definitely," he agreed.


	7. Drunken idiots

Lily and her Merry Band of Idiots

In the fantasies that Lily had had as a teen of her wedding night she had imagined it being one of dimmed candlelight and flowers because she had always been a romantic at heart.

What she hadn't imagined was spending it dragging her husband's ludicrously drunk best man away from the bar because he was the very definition of beyond stoned.

"Just one more drink!" Sirius said as he tried in vain to make another grab at the bottle that Remus had levitated out of reach.

"No," Lily replied, tugging both him and her husband away from the bar by the cuffs of their suits.

"I'm a deer!" James agreed with a glazed sort-of-look that would have made her heart skip a beat if he hadn't promptly vomited all over himself.

"You're ridiculous," the bride shook her head as she siphoned off the mess from his blazer with a flick of her wand.

"I'm ri-deer-culous you mean," he corrected her with another hiccup.

"Oh Merlin, you know that he's really stoned when he starts making puns," Remus drawled as Sirius lifted up his leg like a dog, "Oh for God's sake, don't pee on the chair leg Padfoot!"

"I'm marking my territory!" Sirius barked back indignantly.

"Oh for Aprigga's sake Black," Lily grumbled, as James burst into a fit of laughter, " _Nobody_ wants to see that."

Sirius waggled his eyebrow at the redhead, "Is that a challenge, Evans?"

"It's Lily Potter now," James corrected him, "MY WIFE! Oi! Did you hear that?" he shouted out to everybody, "This here is my wife! Lily Fucking Evans Potter is _my_ wife!"

"Merlin's beard, I've married an idiot," Lily muttered beneath her breath, "Come on you lot."

* * *

What's a Moony?

"Hey Prongs-ette," Sirius burped as he leaned on her shoulder as they walked down Diagon Alley, "Who'd you reckon is the sexiest out of me and Moony?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to bother answering that question," she replied smoothly, "You're even more drunk and delusional than usual."

"My head hurts," Moony whined, burying his head into James' blazer.

"Oi, Moony! Keep your hands off my husband!" Sirius barked.

Lily laughed, "Your husband? Jesus Sirius, have you been high this entire time?"

"Since the day I was born, love," he said, his words slurring into each other as he struggled to keep his balance.

"And suddenly his lack of reason makes a whole lot more sense ladies and gentlemen!" James drawled.

"Wait a minute does that make me a lady?" Moony asked blearily.

"It makes you a Moony," Sirius replied with an exaggerated wink.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is a Moony?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Remus grumbled.

"Oi mate, mind the blazer …"

"That, my dear Evans," Sirius said as Remus expelled the contents of his guts over James, "Is a Moony."


End file.
